paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Dallas/Quotes
Masking Up * "Time to break a little bad" * "Put your game face on, buddies" * "Going to work" * "Alright, Let's roll" * "Let's make that money." * "Good luck, guys." *"Time to break a little bad" Calling Crewmates *''", 'come with me!" *''", follow me quickly!"'' *''", come on! come on!"'' *''", follow me"'' *''", come along, now."'' Special Enemies '''Bulldozer *''"Oh shit, Bulldozer!"'' *''"It's a fucking Bulldozer!"'' *''"Watch out, Bulldozer!"'' 'Killing Bulldozers' *''"Bulldozer taken care of!"'' *''"Bulldozer's history"'' *"Bulldozer down!" 'Tasers' *"Taserrr!" 'Killing Tasers' *''"Taser's down!"'' 'Shields' *''"Shield!"'' *''"Oh shit - Shield!"'' *''"It's a fucking Shield!"'' 'Killing Shields' * "Shield eliminated!" 'Cloakers' *''"Cloaker, son of a bitch!"'' *''"Cloaker!"'' *''"Oh shit! Cloaker!"'' *''"Fucking Cloaker!"'' 'Killing Cloakers' *''"Cloaker is down!"'' *"Cloaker taken care of!" Snipers *''"Snipers! "'' Killing Snipers *''"Sniper's pushing up daisies!"'' *''"One less Sniper in the world!"'' SWAT Van Turret *''"Oh shit!"'' *''"Look out!"'' *''"Watch out!"'' *''"Fuck!"'' *''"Oh no! Turret!"'' *''"Turret! Watch out!"'' *''"SWAT Turret!"'' *''"They brought in a turret!"'' *''"They've got a turret!"'' *''"Ah, turret!"'' *''"Turret! Stay clear!"'' Captain Winters *''"Oh shit! A captain!" '' Dominating Guards & other law enforcement *''"Drop your piece!"'' *''"Stick them up!"'' *''"Drop it"'' *''"Hands up, motherfucker!"'' *''"Put your hands up!"'' *''"Hands UP!"'' *''"Reach for the skies!"'' *''No sudden movements!'' *''"On your knees!"'' *''"Get on your knees and fuck it!"'' *''"Cuff yourself."'' *''"Put your cuffs on."'' 'Civilians' *''"Don't move!"'' *''"Everybody down!"'' *''"Stay down, everybody."'' *''"Nobody move!"'' *''"Get down!"'' *''"Everybody, on the ground!"'' *''"And stay there!"'' Completing a heist * "Yes! Tightest. Crew. EVER!" * "I almost can't believe we did it!" * "Yes! We pulled it off! Fantastic!" * "Haha! We are in the clear!" * "Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Pager responses *''"Can't say anything is happening to be honest."'' *''"Uhh...Hey buddy, everything is just fine!"'' *''"Hey buddy, everything is in order over here."'' *''"Everything is good except the parts that's aren't."'' *''"Everything just as you left it *whispers* only better."'' *''"Um...Na...Na...I don't...I don't...Bllrrrghhh"'' *''"I did see a cockroach, but that's it, over."'' *"No problem....except....I've got a nasty cold *sneezes*" *''"Everything is perfect, real sweet."'' *''"Just swatted a fly sitting on the radio."'' *''"No any issues, except that I got a hiccup, hic."'' *''"I think it's the radio, it's gotta be a short,"'' *''"Nothing to report, over."'' *''"Can't say much is happening here to be honest."'' *'Can't say much is going on.' *''"I don't think I saw anything, if that's okay."'' *''"I gotta say, I don't like these radios, they're just no goddamn good."'' *''"Oh yeah, we're perfectly perfect over here."'' *''"Uhh ... I thought I saw a ghost, but I'm getting tired, don't listen to me."'' *''Umm ... Ahh ... I think I may have gotten some water on the radio when I was in the bathroom."'' *''"Honestly, I think this place is haunted or something."'' *''"No problems whatsoever, over."'' *'Nothing to report I'd say, not much at all happening down here.' *''"Umm ... I think I got the radio wet when I was washing my hands."'' *''"I don't know what you heard, everything's cool over here."'' *''"That power station nearby is messing up my radio, that's my only accounting."'' *''"Nah, situation over here is in order if you want to know."'' *''"I mean, I-I hate electronics, these radios are finicky little buggers.' *''"Everything's peachy, over."'' *'I mean I didn't see anything.' *''"I think maybe I'm standing on a magnet, that might be the problem."'' *''"I think the fillings in my teeth are interfering with the radio signals."'' *''"No real issues, except I slammed my toe into a chair."'' *''"Things are cool, over."'' *'Everything is A-OK, over.' *'Everything is exactly like you described, only with feeling.' *'Heh, it's hard to say... Uhm.. Uuh.. I'm- I'm not sure.. Uh.. Everything is in order over here tho, over.' *'Not much going on over here ma'am... Sorry, sir.' *'Nothing going on over here.' *'Nothing really to speak of, all is well buddy.' *'Nope, got nothing to report at all.' *'Oh yeah, we're perfectly perfect on over here.' *'Uh... All good, sometimes I just see things. No- Not to alarm you!' Throwables *''"Grenade!"'' *''"Fire in the hole!"'' *''"Time to shake the ground!"'' *''"Eat this, asswipes!"'' *''"Fucking fire in the asshole!"'' *''"Sit on this, Cinderella!"'' *''"Shove this grenade up your ass!"'' *''"Duck and cover, campers!"'' Deployables *"Ammo bag, right here!" *''"I've placed an ammo bag over here!"'' *''"I've got medic pack over here!"'' *''"Medical bag, Patch yourselves up!"'' *''"First Aid kit, here!"'' *''"First Aid kit, get your bandage here!"'' Health & Bleedout '''Low health Before/After the assault * "I'm not feeling to well, anyone got a medic bag to share?" * "They got me good, I sure could use a medic bag. Anybody got one ?" During the assault * "I'm hurt!", "AAHHH!" or "ARGH! I'm dying!" ''followed by one of the four lines below: ** ''"I need a medic bag!" ** "Medic bag, anyone?!" ** "Somebody drop me a medic bag!" ** "Anybody got a medic bag?" ** "Can someone share me a medic bag?" Map-Specific Quotes [[Birth of Sky|'Birth of Sky']] *''"Fucking awesome!"'' *''"Geronimo, motherfuckers!"'' *''"Yippee ki-yay motherfucker!"'' [[First World Bank (Payday 2)|'First World Bank']] *''"Listen up! This is a robbery! We want to harm no one! We're after the bank's money, not your's! Your money is insured by the federal government! You're not gonna lose a dime! Think of your beloved ones! Don't try to be a hero. Just shut up, and stay down, and this will be over in no time!"'' [[Undercover (Payday 2)|'Undercover']] *''"Let it out, right fucking now!"'' *''"You're fucking pushing it!"'' *''"Don't try my patience!"'' *''"I'm getting tired of this!"'' *''"Answer!"'' *''"Speak up, fuck-face!"'' *''"What are you, a fucking hero?"'' *''"You fucking listening?"'' *''"You got a fucking death wish?"'' *''"Right now, motherfucker!"'' *''"You hear what I'm saying?"'' *''"Don't try to be a fucking hero!"'' Safehouse *to Hoxton "Come on Hox you're not still mad at me for letting Houston take your mask? Your new one looks better I swear." *to Wolf "How ya' feelin' today Wolf? Explosive?" Category:Quotes